Taking over the world, one song at a time
by ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: "His name was Gabriel, serial number 3-8-4-niner-niner. His assigned location was Lawrence Kansas from Downey Street to Law Avenue. His mission: to take over the world, one song at a time." Gabriel as the song getting stuck in your head mosnter. CrackFic. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:_ Taking over the world, one song at a time_

**Beta: **_Un-beta'd. My mistakes are my own._

**Note:** _This is part of an assignment in my writing workshop that asked for a monster based on a frustrating event in your life. Mine was ... sons getting stuck in my head. This is dedicated to my friend Angel because she is my own personal song monster._

**My Task: **_Write a monster that attacks three seperate times with one or more characters/victims and drawn out scenes of the attacks. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, that honour belongs to Erick Kripke. The songs used do not belong to me, either. They belong to Elton John, Asia and David Bowie, respectively. **  
_

* * *

His name was Gabriel, serial number 3-8-4-niner-niner. His assigned location was Lawrence Kansas from Downey Street to Law Avenue. His mission: to take over the world, one song at a time. Or so, he told himself. He'd been assigned this crap-shit of a town after making a certain respected and very 'dignified' human accidentally sing "_I'm bringing sexy back!_" during a presidential meeting. It was very funny and it _was_ his job but somehow, the dicks at the Saving Grace Corp., didn't find it funny. But _whateves_, he thinks as he makes his morning rounds down one side of Downey Street, _I'm cool_.

It was a bore of a town with barely five hundred occupants but they were enough to provide Gabriel with _endless_ amount of entertainment. Not to mention having not one, but TWO, candy shops in the area within his district. If the company hadn't assigned him living quarters, he would've lived in the candy shop, stealing sweets from the unsuspecting shop owners. He wished he could live in the 'Die Hard... Candy!" shop with the bright neon sign that always made him flinch. They had the most delicious, homemade chocolate peanut butter jelly chocolate bars in the world!

Pulling out a cherry lollipop from his shirt pocket, he narrowed in on one lanky teen heading to school for the day. The teen, with an impressive mope of brown hair, begrudgedly made his way to the sidewalk with a sigh. Immediately, Gabriel was at his side a giant grin that exposed his straight but pointy teeth, on his face.

Being quite shorter than the human, by about five feet, he hoisted himself up onto the kids shoulder by grabbing onto his book bag strap and climbing his way up. Sitting on the gigantor's shoulder, even as he straddled his shoulder, made him dizzy. This was why humans were so clumsy, because they were so tall. He took a look at the boy's face and his grin grew. It was Sammy Boy! His favourite haunt, his favourite of his favourites!

Only his brother could rival as his favourite because the tight jeaned boy usually sang along with the song Gabriel whispered into his ear. _Oh, Dean-o,_ Gabriel thought fondly.

With a pop, Gabriel took the cherry lolly from his mouth and said into the teen's ear: _Rocketman_.

* * *

Sam left the house with a scowl. He's fallen asleep last night on top of his calculus homework, which now held multiple drool marks to prove it. Annoyed, he'd left the house right after breakfast to try and do it on the bus.

Sweeping his long locks away from his eyes, Sam walked down his familiar path to school. He lived a whole bus ride away from the school, nearly a mile away but today his usual anger was replaced by the need to get on the bus and do his homework.

As he walked, he felt eyes on hi, but there was no one out. There would be no one outside for almost two more hours. Taking his time, because the bus wasn't running for another twenty minutes, Sam took out his math book and began to work out some of the equations in his mind.

He was on number fourteen, a rather difficult equation with multiple unnecessary steps, when he turned on Downey Street and stopped. There it was, the weird feeling as if there was something in his ear. Something wet and sticky... something sweet.

He ignored it, sitting down on the bus bench and waiting. Ten minutes, he told himself, ten minutes for the bus. He was taking out his notebook to write down his answers when a song popped into his mind. The infinite whisper was followed by the mental image of one William Shatner in a suit with a cigarette in his hand, proudly proclaiming, "_I'm a rocketman_!"

His notebook falls from his hand as his head is filled with: "._.. And I think its gonna be a long, long time... because I'm a Rocketman_!"

* * *

Gabriel laughed joyously as Sam bit his lower lip in frustration. Oh, how he loved his job!

He jumped down from the kids shoulder, satisfied and amused for the moment. As he walked down the other side of the street, he saw Dean make his way out of the house. Trying not to run too fast and possibly crash into the human, Gabriel made his way to Dean.

Dean was shorter and far awesomer than his dorky younger brother. He wore leather boots with chains that gave Gabriel a swing set to play on while the teen walked casually down the street. It was also easier to reach his shoulder because he wasn't as tall as his brother.

Taking out a chocolate bar as he settled himself on the shoulder of the oldest Winchester, Gabriel tries to find the best song to get stuck in the human's brain. There isn't much that bothers the teen, however, so Gabriel decides to go with a classic of theirs.

He took a big bite of the bar and, crunching the nugety goodness loudly, leaned down and sung, "_It's the heeeaat of the moment! Heeaaat of the moment!_"

Immediately, giving Gabriel a high at the enthusiasm Dean gave, the teen bobbed his head in tune with the music playing in his head. His voice began to ring out through the neighbourhood as he sung the lyrics, or more accurately, yelled the lyrics out loud.

When he arrived at the bus bench, he threw himself on the seat and turned to his brother. As if Gabriel's prodigy, the teen leaned down and yelled, "_It's the heeeat of the moment!_" into the boy's ear. Gabriel tried, and failed, to contain his laughter as Sam jumped in his seat, scattering his papers all over him and Dean.

"YES!" Gabriel yelled in between giggles as Dean continued to sing.

* * *

Eventually, the bus came and he had no choice but to leave the kid's shoulder and head back. As he turned the corner, a tall nerdy kid with a trench coat ran and yelled out for the bus to stop. The bus sped away and the teen, whispering, "_stupid, asshat driver_," made his way to the bus bench.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie," Gabriel chastised. "We've been through this many a times. The bus is very strict in its times and you must get up before Dean starts singing to make it."

Gabriel sat on the bench next to the kid and sighed. This was the saddest kid he'd ever met. His parents were super strict and, worst of all, didn't let him have sweets. Once in a while, when Gabriel felt particularly generous, he'd sneak the kid a chocolate bar. Today was one of those days.

"Cassie," Gabriel said as he pulled himself up to the boy's shoulder. "I'ma do you a double favour today. Yes, yes I know, I'm awesome. Oh, please, Cas, you're embarrassing me, stop with this begging and grovelling!"

Completely unaware, the teen looked down at his watch as Gabriel settled on his shoulder, twirling a lollipop in the air. He reached out, wrapping as small arm around one-tenth of the teen's neck, Gabriel imagined he was comforting his least favourite customer.

"It's not your fault, okay," he told Cas. "The bus driver is an arse, your parents are dicks and your forgotten homework is ... _homework_ and should therefore be left undone. But me, yes, me, I'm your besty! I've got your back, brother, I promise."

Gabriel stayed with the teen until the next bus came around and Gabriel whispered the kid's favourite song into Cassie's ear.

* * *

With a final look back at the bench and a smile, Castiel got on the bus for school with the words, "_... turn and face the strange... ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_!"

_Today was going to be a good day_, Castiel thought to himself.

* * *

**I marked this initially as Completed but, one the bus ride home, my personal song monster attacked and gave me three new songs and three new victims so... there might be a chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**:_ Taking over the world, one song at a time_

**Beta: **_Un-beta'd. My mistakes are my own._

**Note:** Significantly shorter because i think i overanalyzed it and it came out crappy. So this is my warning, this chapter is ... eh. It is also the end because i think i've run out of characters and ways to get Gabriel to attack. Anyway, thanks for reading and i would love to hear from you. _  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, that honour belongs to Erick Kripke. The songs used do not belong to me, either. They belong to Haddaway, Journey and Norman Martin. **  
_

* * *

It was Friday, Gabriel's favourite day of the week. He'd escorted Sammy, Dean and Cassie to their bus stop like he did every morning (Castiel had finally caught the bus on time) and then he continued his rounds. It was about noon when he ran out of sweets and, abandoning his post, he headed to the candy shop. On his way, he might or might not have almost caused a bike accident when he sung 'Starman' into a bicyclist ear.

Inside the shop, Gabriel loaded up on his favourite sweets, taking his time to look at every aisle and every shelf for new products. When his pockets were loaded up with sufficient candy for the weekend, he left the shop and, sucking on a lollipop, went back to work. By the time he got back to Downey Street (a whole three lollipops later), school had let out and the bus deposited the teens back on their street.

But this time, they were not his target. Ohhooo, no! There, just at the end of the bus, stepped Balthazar Karls, the most snarkiest and drunkest citizen in all of Kansas. Sucking on his lollipop, Gabriel walked along side Balthazar and asked how his trip was. Of course, the human didn't answer; he couldn't see the little being sitting on his briefcase. But that didn't stop Gabriel from speaking to him.

"Hooooow was Paaaaris?" Gabriel asked with an exaggerated voice. Pretending the human had heard him and had answered, he said, "Well that's good. You bitc- I mean, your dog, Anna, has been barking non-stop since you left. Might wanna put her down, she soooo noisy."

And before Bathazar entered his home, Gabriel whisked himself onto his shoulder and whispered, "_What is love? Baby Don't hurt me, no mo'_!"

* * *

Next off the bus was this very live fellow named, very aptly because his humour was grim, Lucifer. For the first time Gabriel had heard his name being called out, he'd sputtered out and almost chocked out in laughter. Who in their right minds would name their child after the devil? Perhaps they knew he would grow up to be so grim and one upped the name change.

Lucifer, or Luci as Gabriel called him, walked out of the bus with the same smile he always wore. He walked down the block with his usual casualness and smiled as he walked by the houses. But his bright day was going to be ruined because Gabriel knew his weakness. Yes, Luci had a weakness and its name was Journey. Yup, Journey the band!

Quickly and almost afraid to do so after the last time, Gabriel jumped to Luci's shoulder and yelled, "_Don't stop believing! Hold on to the feelin'_!"

The reaction was immediate; Luci stopped walking and took a deep breath. His fist clenched and, stiffly, he made his way home. Gabriel jumped off and with a small smile walked away.

Not the funniest or dramatist reaction but it would do. Luci would be pissed off and... that was worth it. Maybe he would visit him later tonight, piss him off before going to sleep. Yes, that was it. That would be funny!

* * *

It was almost six o'clock when Sam Winchester came home. His brother, Dean, had arrived with the rest of the people earlier but Sam, so unlike him, came home late. As a result, Gabriel had a special treat for him. It might have been mean, perhaps evil of him, but he'd spent the entire day thinking of the perfect song to keep Sammy distracted for the night. He'd found it, by golly, had he found it.

He wasted no time in getting on his shoulder and leaning down to whisper:

"_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._" all the way home.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
